Is it Okay?
by AwakeningEden
Summary: Mako and Asami move through the difficulties of the Equalist's raid on the Arena. And they will do so together, regardless of the surprises at every turn. A set of related ficlets set within the canon.
1. Would You Like to?

"Mako, this place is mess..." Asami's eyes lingered on the stairs leading to the beds, debris still falling and floating down from the edges of the massive hole in the ceiling.

She thanked the Spirits the damage hadn't passed the kitchen area. Mako had hung his scarf on one of the chairs near the window before the match and it was the first thing Asami had searched for after the initial raid. Even if the whole place had been on fire, Asami would have done all she could to save that scarf. That was Mako's last memento of his parents. The only thing he had of them besides those fading, cherished memories. It would have killed him if he had lost it in the raid.

It would have killed _her_.

"Yeah, I know," Mako gave her sheepish grin. "But! The stove can still cook up a mean seaweed stew!"

She chuckled as her boyfriend prepared their lunch. It was cute (and a little frustrating) when he insisted on cooking for her when she came over. She wanted to help; her mother had taught her how to cook and bake reasonably well. Sure, she was a little rusty with her traditional Fire Nation dishes, but she knew how to bake some scrumptious coconut-cherry pie. His mouth practically fell off his face the first time Mako tasted it. Too bad Bolin found it soon after...

But, Mako wanted to prove that he could provide for her. She understood. It was his way of showing affection, of taking care of her. Asami liked the thought. Both taking care of the other.

She liked it a lot.

"Where's Bolin?" Asami asked as she sauntered around the house. It would take a whole day to sweep out all of the debris. And a couple more to replace the roof. It was still winter and Mako and Bolin didn't have the warmest clothes available to them. She could offer to buy them some long johns and more blankets, but that was only putting a band-aid on the problem. It could still snow and the harsh winds could tear deeper into the hole...

"Oh, he's out with Korra and Tahno," Mako's voice seemed distant as she organized her thoughts, a small idea growing in the back of her mind. "I mean, can you believe it? Korra's trying to be friends with _Tahno_ and she's dragging Bolin right along with her. I mean, the guy did lose his bending and he has pulled a remarkable 180 over the last few days, but how can she be so forgiving? I can't even begin to - "

"Mako, would you and Bolin like to stay at my place while they fix the arena up?" Asami blurted out. She didn't mean to undermine his conversation, but Tahno had lost his bending, his pride and joy. What if that had been Bolin? What if it had been Korra?

What if it had been him?

Asami realized Mako and Bolin were not safe here. They could be kidnapped, made some bargaining chip in Amon's plans against Korra. Asami's status and wealth would be useless in that predicament. Amon didn't want money or even power. He wanted equality, he wanted change.

Being a non-bender, she understood. She had always been a little envious of benders, especially when she was little and pro-bending was starting to gain popularity. She would practice movements like the earth and firebenders she had descended from. And then she would cry when the fire wouldn't spring from her fingertips or the rocks wouldn't sprout out of the ground.

Her mother was the one to suggest self-defense classes.

_You're my little angel_, she cooed before her first lesson at age 7. _And you're so special Asami, in your own unique way. Never forget that._

Asami realized soon after she had nothing to complain about. She had been given beauty, wealth, a kind father, and a warm mother. Even after her mother died, she knew she had been blessed with so much more than others. She soon learned that bending wasn't benders had the same problems and insecurities as non-benders. They were all equal in that way.

Amon had yet to learn that lesson.

"W-what?" Mako sputtered out. "Asami, that is...this is...we couldn't -"

"Shhh, calm down Mako," Asami walked over to him and placed a reassuring hand over his shoulder, rubbing out his taunt, tense muscles. "Collect your thoughts; I'll stir the pot."

The close proximity of their faces made Mako's face tinge pink and he mutely nodded, allowing Asami to take the ladle from him. She pushed her self in front of him and she smiled as she felt Mako stiffen from behind her. For such a handsome young man with various amounts of fans, he could sure act dorky around her. But she didn't mind. She liked that he was a dork. And awkward. And just plain cute.

So she was a little surprised when he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, his head resting on her shoulder.

"This is nice..." he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. "This is really nice..."

"I agree," she giggled as he started rocking their bodies side to side. Awkward, cute, and affectionate. Win-win-win in her eyes.

"Asami," Mako started, his voice lowering, hinting at the gravity of his next words. "Is it okay?"

When he said nothing else, Asami turned her head towards him and brushed her cheek against his. "Is what okay?"

"For you...to be so kind? To be so generous and thoughtful? Is it okay to me take advantage of that? Is it okay to feel this strongly about you?"

_Strongly_...her heart melted at the word. They'd had only been dating for a few months but she was so sure...so sure he could be the one that saw past her money and name. He had proven as much right now. Always proved it.

"I don't know," she replied, turning her body towards him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Is it okay for you to be so brave? Is it okay for me to take advantage of your hospitality? Is it okay for you to be so attentive and affectionate? Is it okay to feel...like I could love you?"

Mako's eyes widened at her almost-confession. Asami was so close, _so close_ to loving him completely. But she was afraid - she had never been in love before and she was almost sure Mako hadn't either. She was afraid what it would be like to be devoted to that person. She was afraid of what might happen if they were ever to pull a part.

She was afraid of what might happen if he found someone who was actually worthy of him and his beautiful light.

"Asami," Mako cupped her chin and she realized, as he brushed her cheeks that she had been crying. "You're perfect, Asami. I just don't want you to feel like you need to do this. Bolin and I can find a way...but, I know that's not the case. I know you want to do this because you're _you_ and you're just so..."

He trailed off as he closed in on her, his nose grazing hers. "...amazing."

The kiss they shared was gentle, sweet, and embodied what they felt towards the other. They wanted this. _So badly_. But, each held back a piece of themselves.

Just in case.

_Just in case. _

"So...I'll take this as a yes?" Asami grinned as she pulled back, suppressing a laugh at Mako's enamored face.

"Yeah, I just need to tell Bolin..." Mako cocked his head to side in thought. "You did ask your dad before though, right?"

"Of course!" Asami lied, suddenly remembering that her mansion was also her _dad's_ mansion too...She didn't have to worry too much though. Her dad was a sucker once she gave a pout.

"Oh, good..." Mako closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers. "That's good..."

She was about to ask him if he wanted to leave tonight when a loud pop rang behind them.

"The stew!"

"Mako! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, just - ow! Son of a -"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, let me get the ladle - ow!"

"Here! Let me help!"

"See, _this_ is why I don't let people in the kitchen!"

An hour later, with the pot of stew still warm on the stove, Mako and Asami snuggled on the couch, exhausted and waiting for Bolin to come back home so they could tell him the good news. Stomachs content and chests warm, it didn't matter to either of them as snow started drifting slowly into the attic, fluttering towards them and adorning their hair.

It was okay.

_They_ were okay.


	2. Could I Call You?

It was the third night in row.

Mako crept towards her room, right down the hall from his own. It was such a quiet whimper, but he could tell it was Asami. She was trying so hard to silence it, to stop the tears and the pain. She didn't want him to come to her aid again.

But he wasn't going away. Pride aside, she needed him.

Lingering affection for another aside, he needed her.

He knew that now.

He tipped the door open and peeked in. There she was, dressed in a yellow nightgown, gripping the metaled tips of the electric glove. Her hair draped over her face and her fingers shook. She had never suspected, would never had known…

Without further hesitation he pulled himself into the room, closing the door. He walked towards the bed and stood in front of her, keeping his gaze fixed on her ebony locks, blue in the clear moonlight. She barely registered he was there, her face budging near his direction.

"Asami…" he knelt down, wrapping his hands around hers. "It's okay, Asami…you can cry. You can let it out…I'm here, sweet - "

Asami stiffened as her head shot up, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Don't…." her voice cracked. "Not that…Never that…"

"Never what, Asami? What do you - oh. Oh…." Mako stared at the floor, cursing himself for his stupidity. It had never been a problem to call her sweetie before. But now, it was haunted by betrayal, by her father's crazed face, by the love for his wife that had twisted into loathing….

"I'm sorry, Asami. I should have known…." Mako stood up and sat beside her on the bed. "I should have known you didn't want to be called that anymore. I'll think of something else, something better. So you'll know how precious you are to me."

"It's…" Asami choked on her words, tears starting to stream across her rosy cheeks. "It's okay. You - didn't - kno-o-ow - "

She turned to him and clung onto his nightshirt, her tears falling off her face and into his lap. She wailed, his heart breaking right along with hers. She and Mako had both lost their parents. He understood that pain. But he could only imagine what it was like to be betrayed by one.

_"He was all I had!"_ Asami screamed into his chest as he stroked her hair. "_He was all I loved for 12 years!"_

It was then Mako started to cry. How _dare_ Mr. Sato do this to his daughter. How dare he not know the consequences of his actions. _How dare he…_

"You're all I have left, Mako," she shuttered out after she had calmed down, her head resting in his lap. "You and Bolin and Korra…."

"I know," Mako whispered. "And we'll take care of you, Asami. I promise. We care about you._ I_ care about you _so_ much…"

"Is it okay, Mako?" Asami looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot and forehead creased in worry. He felt guilty thinking how beautiful she was in this fragile state. "To burden you like this with my troubles? I'm so ashamed of what's happened…"

"Yes," Mako propped her up, took her by the shoulders, and pressed his lips against her nose. "It's completely fine. This is what I'm supposed to do as your boyfriend. I'll support you, like you've supported me. I'll carry you, like you've carried me. You'll get through this, Asami. _We'll_ get through this."

He bent in and kissed her on the lips. It was soft. Tender. And loving.

When they broke away, a tune from the radio he had heard a few days ago popped in his head. He grinned nervously as he took Asami's hands into his and started to sing:

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine;_

_You make me happy when skies are gray._

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you;_

_Oh please, don't take my sunshine away._

Asami giggled for the first time since they had arrived at Air Temple Island. It was wonderful to hear again. He realized he hadn't been complete without it.

"You didn't tell me you could sing, Champ," she said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Oh please, I'm terrible," Mako scoffed half-heartedly, his smile stretching wide as the light in Asami's eyes returned.

"Well, I think you're good," she nuzzled his nose. "And…I like it…"

"I hoped you would…" Mako trailed, so happy that her hands were starting to warm up.

His lips tested the nickname again, "Sunshine."

It earned him another soft and tender _and loving_ kiss.

It was the third night he would spend asleep next to Asami. And it was on the fourth day that Pema decided to allow Mako to room with his girlfriend.

Because although it would hurt Korra, Pema knew love when it was right in front of her.

_Besides_, she thought as she cooked up schemes to play matchmaker, _the Bolin boy suits her much better._


End file.
